An unexpected life
by Tiherina
Summary: After work one night, Blaise is attacked by dogs. She regains consciousness to find herself not quite human anymore... In process of being redone!
1. What's this, Pollicles?

**Redone! I'm redoing the story along with the sequel chapter by chapter. After a really long hiatus, I think I've finally conquered my writer's block. I'm also working to to make Blaise less Mary-sue like, as that is NOT what I was aiming for. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and loved my stories, for this is dedicated to you guys.**

**As for whether I own Cats, I do not. The story plot and Blaise are mine, though.**

**

* * *

**

_What's this, Pollicles?_

Blaise cursed at herself as she glanced up at the time, while shaking back her shoulder length brown hair. It was nearing five o'clock in the evening, which meant she had an hour before her shift ended. She had about two hours of work still to be done before she could even clock out. Blaise wasn't even counting the fact that she'd be stuck with all the clean up. Her boss, Mr. Carmichael, didn't like anyone running behind, and Blaise wasn't about to admit that she had slacked off for half the day. It was Friday, she was tired, and wanted nothing more than to go home. Of course, with her luck, it wouldn't be for another three or four hours.

She took another sip of coffee and sat back down at her small desk. Focusing her eyes on the near-dying work computer, Blaise noticed, not for the first time, that the screen had a greenish tint. There was also the slightest hint of static. Plus, there was that obnoxious humming the computer itself made....Blaise couldn't resist: she let out a loud groan at the thought of typing up several more customer reports, then sending them to all of her managers, then to the printer, for filing them all.. That alone would take over an hour, maybe even two. Then there was the cleaning of the stupid break room. As unofficial secretary, it was her job to clean it every night, which included wiping off the tables, sweeping the floor, emptying out the coffee pot, cleaning the counters, cleaning out the fridge and taking out the trash. It was a pain in the ass! Usually, on a good night, it took Blaise an hour to do it all. On a night that was dragging, it would take her probably at least an hour and a half. With a irritated grunt, she began to work, and tried her best to tune out the din of her co-workers as they talked about their plans for the weekend. Hers, of course, was to go home and do absolutely nothing. Perhaps she would sit in front of her television with a pint of ice cream and a pizza. But that was later. For now, Blaise would have to focus on her stupid job.

Cleaning out the break room had taken a lot longer than she had planned. Of course, Blaise had dragged her feet on it. She had entertained herself by taste testing some of the leftover food in the fridge and pretending she was a food critic. After about an hour of that, Blaise had rushed to get everything done. The entire room had long since grown quiet and seemingly darker, despite the fact that all the lights were still on, save for the kitchen light, now. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she walked back to her desk, where her computer was still on. Reaching down, she shut it off (That alone took about five minutes.) and made a half assed attempt to clean up her area. She was finally done for the weekend. Checking the time once more, she saw that it was nearing nine o'clock. She should have been off by six. It was late, and she still had to walk home. It was not going to be a short saunter through the park, Blaise had to walk over a bridge, and she lived just past a crime-ridden area of town. Walking through that this late at night wasn't something Blaise was looking forward to. Shutting off all the lights, Blaise locked the main door behind her. The night was slightly eerie, and for a Friday night, it was strangely quiet. There were small groups of people milling about, but that was about it.

"At least I have overtime. Hopefully," Blaise mumbled to herself. It was best not to think about the night as she walked.

Looking at the sky on her way home, she could see that the moon looked mysterious. She was glad she was nearing home. About a block up, she could see the familiar junkyard. Blaise shivered, despite the fact it was a warm night. "I'm tired," She told herself, trying not to look at it; there was always the possibility of a crazed criminal hiding out, waiting to ambush unsuspecting women. Blaise looked around her as she drew her book bag closer to her, just in case. She looked apprehensively at the junkyard as she walked by it.

"Just turn the corner and you have two blocks to go," Blaise whispered. That place always gave her the creeps, even during the day. At most, Blaise always saw a few cats, and there never seemed to be any evidence of humans occupying the place, but then again, Blaise never stuck around long enough to check. Taking a deep breath, she started walking faster.

From behind her though, was a sound that caused her heart to almost leap into her throat. At first it sounded like footsteps, but then began sounding like growling. Blaise was certain that she was going to get mugged now. Stopping, she closed her eyes and silently repeated the same mantra. "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me." She turned around slowly, and opened her eyes. It was only a few dogs. Blaise would have laughed, if not for the fact that these dogs were obviously stray, and quite possibly feral. "Good, doggy. Nice doggy," Blaise whispered, reaching out a shaking hand. The dog's eyes were wild, and she could see its fangs, even though it was dark. She took a step back, but as soon as she did, the dogs took a step closer to her. Blaise could now see it was salivating. Blaise blinked several times, and licked her lips. She was frightened, and now she wished desperately for another human to be out.

"You don't want to hurt me," Blaise whispered, pulling her hand back. The head dog took another step toward her, and Blaise could almost swear the dog was leering at her. It let out a growl. It was vicious, almost demonic sounding. Blaise couldn't bring herself to focus on the other two dogs, but she knew they were there. They were making yipping sounds, almost like they were laughing. The head dog turned his head and barked. The other two shut up.

"Go home, dog." It didn't sound much better from her whispered attempts to quiet the beast. Of course, this stray wasn't going to listen. It lept at her. With a startled scream, Blaise threw her book bag in front of her to block it, but it let out another bark and tore it from her hands. The act knocked over over. Reacting without thinking, Blaise jumped back up to run. No thought was given to the possibility that the dogs would chase her. Blaise wasn't even sure if she screamed. She was running back toward the junkyard. At least there, she'd be able brandish a weapon.

Before she got ten feet away, she was tackled from behind. It took all of her strength to keep from falling over. Turning around, Blaise stared at the dogs' wild eyes. Her own eyes wide, she threw up her hands in a weak attempt to fight them off. The head dog bent low, and his growls turned even more menacing. It seemed almost like it was toying with her. It lept at her again, and knocked her on her back. She weakly tried to fight the dog off, but it kept barking and growling at her. She could almost discern words from the dog, but she was in a heightened state of emotion; there was no way dogs could actually talk. Blaise let out another scream, and again wondered why no one was coming to her rescue. The dog jumped off of her, allowing her to roll over and attempt to crawl away. She was too shaken up to stand.

Blaise had forgotten that there was more than one dog in the group. As she was crawling, she felt two more bodies jump on her. It was enough force to knock her flat down, and smack her head against the pavement. Her vision blurred, and Blaise feared she was going to lose consciousness. With barely any strength left in her, Blaise rolled herself to her side. She could see the dogs approaching, and silently she prayed that she would be spared, or at least die a painless death. Before her eyes closed, she saw a flash of silver and what looked like a man jump in between her and the dogs.

"Get away, you dirty Pollicles!" The man shouted. Blaise had no idea who or what a pollicle was. She was exhausted, and in pain, and she was fighting a losing battle with consciousness. Her eyes finally slipped close, and the last memory Blaise had was a silver hand touching her forehead.


	2. The Transformation

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS. I just love it. The plot and Blaise are mine though.

* * *

**

_The Transformation_

Munkustrap touched the human's forehead. She wasn't too badly injured, but she was unconscious. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Alonzo and Bombalurina had scared away the pollicles by jumping right in front of them, and began hissing. The slobberings beasts had run off, barking and yipping. Munkustrap was almost positive they were running for a certain criminal cat, but that was the least of his worries at the moment. The pollicles were dumb, but not dumb enough to fight with a jellicle, let alone three very capable ones. They would come back with their leader in tow, no doubt. Though Munkustrap was satisfied that the immediate danger had passed, the human was still in danger. Munkustrap looked back down at the human. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her laying on the street, not when the dogs would most likely come back. Surely another human would take notice of one of their own, wouldn't they? Looking around, he noticed no other human. In fact the street was rather empty. Even Munkustrap knew that was odd for a humans on a weekend. Alonzo crept up next to him.

"Humans will arrive soon, I can hear them a couple streets over. Should we leave her?" Alonzo sat patiently, waiting for an answer. Munkustrap was tempted to say yes, that the humans would take care of her. But something inside told him that it was a bad idea. Meeting Bombalurina's eyes, he searched hers for any sign of an answer. It was written all over her face. Her whiskers were twitching as she shook her head no, to leave the human and run before they were caught as half human, half cat creatures. Once again, he looked down at the human female. If they were caught in their human form, they'd be taken and locked up, and the human would be questioned. She was too much of a risk to be left alone now. Munkustrap was sure she'd seen him before she fainted. No, she now knew too much.

"No. We'll take her with. Perhaps there's something someone in our tribe can do for her injuries." Munkustrap still had his doubts though. He figured they were better left unsaid. He was glad that the other two said nothing about his hesitation. Munkustrap was sure they were silently arguing with him, but he was glad they didn't voice their thoughts. His mind was made up, and there was no going back now. He could hear the other humans getting closer. They must have been just down the road now. Any moment and the entire tribe was in danger. Munkustrap had to act quickly.

Once more, he put a paw on the girl's forehead. She seemed to moan, but never stirred back into wakefulness. Bending over, he carefully picked her up and held her tightly. Once more, he felt the urge to just drop her and leave her, but that would be cruel. He had saved her life, and he felt he owed her a bit more than that. After Grizabella, he had vowed to himself he'd never abandon or turn his back on anyone ever again; Grizabella's face still haunted his dreams. Though, this human was no Grizabella, she was still in need of some sort of aid, and Munkustrap wasn't going to be the cat to refuse it. "Let's get back to the junkyard. Old Deuteronomy will no doubt be waiting, along with the mystics." The last part was his affectionate nickname for Quaxo, Tantomile and Coricopat.

There was silence from the other two as they made their way back. Munkustrap didn't blame them. They were probably questioning his sanity, wondering if he had gone absolutely mad to want to bring back a human. He had his reasons, even if no one else agreed with him. The excuses ran through his head over and over, until they reached home. At the entrance of their junkyard, Coricopat and Tantomile were waiting, at first looking worried. Upon seeing the limp figure in their protector's arms, their expressions turned murderous, and they scampered off. Bombalurina shot him a look as if to say "I told you so," but Munkustrap ignored it. He strolled right past the other cats that were waiting, and found Quaxo sitting in his pipe. The young tom's eyes glittered with mischief.

"Let me guess." Quaxo started, his voice taking on a sing song tone. Before saying anything, Quaxo gestured toward the human girl. His ears twitched, and a smirk appeared on his face. Crossing his paws, he continued. "You want me to turn her into a Jellicle, because you think it would be the best course of action, for a human who was just attacked by a few stray pollicles." Quaxo looked off to the distance, most likely at another cat. The smile on his face faltered as he turned back to Munkustrap. "There still remains the question, of why you brought her here to us, instead of leaving her for her own kind to find." The aloof smirk disappeared, and a curious frown appeared on his face. Carefully, Munkustrap set the human down on the ground, and lay her in a position that didn't seem too uncomfortable. He had to explain himself now.

"Grizabella's face still haunts me. I can't turn away from someone who needs help." Munkustrap turned to look at the entirety of his tribe, and saw Old Deuteronomy approaching. His pleading was now for their tribe leader. "Human or Jellicle, I can't walk away and wonder what happened. I have to do something. Even if it means the aid of magic." That was his first excuse. He sighed and continued. "Besides, she caught a glimpse of me before fainting. She knows too much as is, I can't leave her alone when there is a chance she might say something. Munkustrap's eyes burrowed into Quaxo's. A collective gasp was heard around the tribe as Quaxo nodded, seeming to believe Munkustrap.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Alonzo's voice was loud and accusing. Munkustrap glared at the other Protector.

"I found it rather unnecessary at the time. We were in danger of being caught ourselves. What would you have done, if you were in my position?" Munkustrap snapped. Alonzo fell quiet after that. No one else dared argue, and when Munkustrap, satisfied, turned back to Quaxo, he was mildly surprised to see that the small tuxedo cat was already getting to business. So it seemed that Munkustrap didn't have to do much persuading after all. The other cats were staring, some in their Jellicle form, others in their normal cat form. The kittens seemed curious while the older cats watched with tense apprehension. It seemed they had already accepted the fact they were now in control of this human's life, whether they liked it or not. Stepping back, the silver cat watched as his younger friend whispered to himself, prodding her, stroking her shoulders, and finally, waved his hands over her body. Quaxo closed his own eyes and his chanting grew louder. Quaxo seemed to go into a mild trance, and sparks flew from his fingers and into the human girl.

There seemed to be no changes at first. Alonzo, from behind Munkustrap watched as the human's brown hair slowly melted into her skin, cascading down her body. Her skin, once pink and smooth, was now becoming a chocolate brown fur, with only a small spot of white on the right side of her nose, and a black stomach, along with black paws. Quaxo stripped her of all her human clothing, being that cats didn't need clothes. It was a fascinating spectacle to watch. After a few moments, she was now fully Jellicle. For a few seconds, Munkustrap stared in awe at the once-human. The rest of the tribe seemed to be holding their breaths. Then, a thought occurred to him. Looking at Quaxo, he opened his mouth to ask his question, but Pouncival beat him to it. "What will she think of her new form?"

"Alright dearies, back away." It was Jennyanydots. "Back off loves, while I tend to her injuries." with a smile on her face, she marched to the front of the small crowd and picked up the human. "Shoo." She carried the girl over to her own den, and marched inside, blocking the newest member of the tribe from view. Munkustrap cleared his throat and waved everyone away.

"You heard her. Back to business!" Everyone groaned as they dispersed, although Munkustrap couldn't blame then. Turning back to Jenny's den, he couldn't help but wonder. "What _would_ she think?" He mused to himself.


	3. Jelly cools and Polly cools

"Stupid dogs." Blaise muttered. Her head pounded something fierce, and it made her angry. Before opening her eyes, she tried to sense her surroundings. It seemed as if she was still laying on the ground. Figuring she must have dreamed that strange silver man, Blaise brought a hand to her forehead, hoping to ease the pain. "I feel like I've had one too many drinks." Once again, she was mumbling to herself, probably to distract herself. It was then that she noticed something off about her head. Perhaps her hair was in the way. No, that didn't feel like hair. Eyes still closed, she brought her hand down her face slowly, still feeling the strange fur. Finally, Blaise opened her eyes and looked up at her hands. They were covered with fur, and didn't quite look like hands anymore. Startled, she bolted upright and looked at the rest of her body. She was smaller than she usually was; her clothes had fallen right off her body. "What the-?" Blaise demanded.

"Glad to see you've finally come to." A kind voice said. It was an older, female sounding voice. Blaise turned her head to the left and found herself looking at what looked like a middle aged woman. Except, this 'woman' looked more like a tabby cat than anything else. Blaise could only stare. Her mind stopped working, and no words came to mind. The woman/cat smiled. "Don't be afraid. I'm only here to clean your wounds, and they're clean. The pollicles didn't do much damage, poor thing. You're lucky the rest of them aren't here at the moment. That, I'm sure, would be quite a shocker." The woman/cat chuckled to herself. "Oh, Quaxo, the trouble I'd be in if he heard me say that pun. It would be a shocker indeed." The strange alien creature kept babbling, and Blaise had no clue what she was even talking about. She still couldn't make words form.

The woman-cat-thing finally stopped and looked hard at Blaise, the smile never leaving her face. "Forgive me. I keep talking and talking and you haven't the slightest clue who I am." Another chuckle escaped. "They call me Jennyanydots. What would your name be dear?" The alien finally closed her mouth and waited with a patient smile. Blaise opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. She blinked a couple of times, then opened and closed her mouth again.

"What am I? What are you? Where am I? I need to call the police. I need to go home." Blaise couldn't stop the stream of questions and demands that now flew out of her mouth. The whole time, she was slapping her arms, as if that would make the fur go away. "Why am I naked, to boot?" Blaise was near screaming. So that silver man had found her, and had turned her into a monster too, and kidnapped her! The police would never believe it. "Oh my god, What am I?" The repeated question was not asked in a horrified tone, but one of whining, almost like she was a child again. She pointed an accusatory finger/paw at this...Jennyanydots. "You, where is the silver man? I'm going to beat him up and make him change me back!" Blaise got to her feet shakily. She expected to be wobbly, but instead, found herself slightly more graceful.

"We, you and I, are Jellicle cats. You are in the junkyard, where the Jellicle tribe lives." Jennyanydots still sounded patient and kind, which made Blaise feel bad. Only slightly. Looking around, Blaise didn't see any other aliens around. "Munkustrap is the one that found you after the pollicles attacked. You owe him your thanks." Blaise turned back to Jennyanydots, the woman looked a bit more stern now. Blaise was annoyed by this. As far as she was concerned, this tribe had kidnapped her.

"I don't want to be a jelly-cool cat, and what's a polly-cool?" She asked. Whenever she escaped, she would be able to make a full report to the police. Science would probably make her human again.

"You can ask him yourself." Jennyanydots waved a hand in Blaise's direction. Turning around, Blaise saw another tabby looking cat. It was male, and with silver fur. For the second time, her brain stopped working. The only thing to cross her mind was the flash of silver she saw. The man smiled at her, and gave a slight bow.

"Allow me to introduce myself, newcomer. Munkustrap, protector of the Jellicle tribe." There was that stupid word again. Jelly-cool. What were they, food? The annoyance must have been evident on her face. Munkustrap stepped closer to her and put his hand/paw on her shoulder. Blaise could only look at his face. "I didn't want to bring you here. I was going to leave you for the humans to find, but I didn't have the heart. The only way I could allow you to stay and receive our help was to turn you into a cat." Well, that explained why she wasn't human anymore. Blaise couldn't be as annoyed with her kidnappers. She could see the truth written on his face. It wasn't as vicious as she'd thought. Still, that left a lot more questions to be answered. Looking at Munkustrap, then back at Jennyanydots, Blaise opened her mouth.

"Will someone explain to me what a Jelly cool cat is, or what a polly cool is? We're not food, are we? I don't want to be jelly." She folded her arms and waited for an answer. Instead, she was greeted with laughter. Annoyed, Blaise sat back down on the ground. "Was it something I said?" She muttered to herself, and pouted.


	4. To dance like a Jellicle

It took a lot of explanations for Blaise to start understanding anything about the aliens she was with. Luckily for her, Both Jennyanydots and Munkustrap were patient. So, they weren't jelly, they were Jellicle cats. It also took a bit for Blaise to understand that pollicles were dogs. They weren't on an alien planet, and they weren't holding her against her will. If she wanted to, Quaxo would turn her back into a human, erases her memories and let her go. Now that Blaise had actually sat down and talked to a couple (and finally giving her name), she wanted to stick around for awhile, get to know some of the others.

"Where are they right now?" Blaise asked. She felt the top of her head for the third time. Munkustrap waved his arm in the general vicinity. Blaise followed his arm, but didn't see anything. It was very late, she knew she hadn't been unconscious that long, but still, where were the other cats? Off in the distance, finally, she saw some slight movement. Another female cat was stretching and standing up, pointing at the moon. She appeared very young.

"They're waking up for the night. We live for the Jellicle moon, we dance by the light of it." Munkustrap explained. That was something still new to Blaise, but it sounded poetic. Peeking at him, he gave her a nod, and she walked into a clearing. Dancing, huh? Blaise hadn't been the most graceful of dancers as a human, and now that she was a cat, perhaps she'd have some more skills. She watched this young female cat prance out. This cat was graceful, and she spun and leaped through the air, landing on her feet in a graceful crouched position. Blaise blinked. It was poetry in dance form. She'd never seen anything like it. Blaise wanted to give it a shot.

"This ought to be easy." She whispered to herself. Crouching, she prepared for a leap, much like the graceful cat's. But what looked easy, proved to be far more difficult. Blaise started the leap wrong, and her legs didn't split like she planned. She felt more like she was hopping. Not only that, but her arms flapped wildly. Her landing wasn't much better. She tried to land on her feet, and succeeded, but immediately fell over. Blaise could feel her face burning in humiliation. She dared not look up, not knowing who all was watching. There was a silence, and Blaise was expecting some laughter. She heard titters, and chuckles, but nothing that sounded cruel. From behind her, she felt an arm on her shoulder, and another hand touching hers. Looking up, Blaise found herself looking into the eyes of the graceful cat. She was smiling.

"It takes some practice." Her voice was almost musical. "I'll teach you." She pulled Blaise back to her feet. The cat struck a pose, one arm straight in front of her, the other arm, straight behind. One foot was placed in front of the other, legs straight. "Try this stance first." She instructed. Blaise obeyed. The feline cat then hopped up, her arms and legs moving gracefully along. "Can you do that as well?" Blaise copied the move, not perfectly, a little clumsy. Still, the cat never lost her friendly smile or the twinkle In her eyes. She took Blaise's hands and nuzzled them. "I'm Jemima. We're all family here, you included. We don't laugh at each other, we strive to help each other. We'll help you learn to dance." She said. Blaise could feel her own mouth smiling now. Jemima dropped her hands and went off twirling and leaping. Blaise was content with just watching for now.

There were more cats appearing. Blaise had walked over and sat on one of the cars, and she watched as the cats all danced with each other. They also sang haunting songs about the moon and about each other. It was enough to give her the shivers. After awhile, Blaise saw three cats coming toward her. She recognized Munkustrap and waved. She didn't recognized the other two with him. One of them was a black cat with a white chest, almost like he was wearing a tuxedo. He was still dancing as he walked. The other cat was predominately white, still with lots of random black spots on his body and face. He was busy shoving at the tuxedo cat; both of them were laughing, and Munkustrap looked annoyed.

"Jemima told me you wanted help with dancing." Munkustrap said. "This is Quaxo." He pointed to the tuxedo cat, who bowed. "This is Alonzo. He was with me when I found you." Munkustrap pointed to the other cat, who only nodded his head. Their antics had calmed down, and both of them were smiling. Blaise found herself blushing slightly. Are you crazy? She screamed at herself. They're cats! You're not supposed to develop crushes! Despite the logic, she couldn't make the flushed feeling go away. Munkustrap continued. "They want to teach you how to dance." Blaise noticed a smirk on his face as he walked away. Her mouth dropped open. Turning back to the two male cats, she noticed that their expressions had gone from polite, to mischievous. Her eyes narrowed in suspicious.

"We will teach you to dance." Alonzo said, his voice taking on a slight sing song. He reached out a hand for her, and when Blaise reached out to take it, she felt herself being lifted. By Quaxo. He was holding her waist and she was facing upward. She tried to fight him when she realized he wasn't putting her down anytime soon. Her upper body had gone limp and she was now hanging upside down, letting her arms and legs dangle. "Don't just flop like a fish." Alonzo was saying. She turned her head to look at him, vaguely wondering how strong Quaxo was. "Point your toes. Bend your knees. It makes a difference." His face still wore that smirk, but Blaise took his advice. Upon doing so, she felt herself shifting in weight, and heard Quaxo sigh in what sounded like relief. Now it was his turn to give orders.

"Spread your arms straight out to either side and arch your back. No, leave your neck the way it is. You'll feel yourself balancing, which makes it easier for a mate to carry you." Blaise did as she was told, and could feel a huge difference. The position she was in wasn't all that bad, in fact, it was strangely comfortable. She was beginning to enjoy it when Quaxo rolled her over, and held her upside down by her waist. "wrap your arms around my waist. It'll help me out." He ordered. "You can do the splits, I assume?" A quick nod from her led to more orders. "One leg in front, the other in back. A frontal split, it will balance everything out." Quaxo ordered. His arms lifted up, holding her. Her back was to his, and for a split second, she wondered how she was to wrap her arms around, when she realized she was to do it from behind. Her face flushed once more as she felt his hips. He really was muscular. He must have had a lot of practice with the other females.

Blaise closed her eyes to avoid looking at the spinning world. But true to his word, Quaxo didn't drop her. Finally, he lifted her back up and spun her around so he was holding her like a human would hold a baby. She found herself looking into his eyes. "That," Quaxo began, the mischievous grin back on his face. He set her down. "is how you dance with the Jellicles." He took a step back, gave her a bow, and danced off. Alonzo replaced him in her vision.

"Care for another dance with me?" Alonzo asked. Blaise was dizzy and shaking from being up in the air. She didn't have time to even think about an answer when he swept her off her feet, and once more, she was being held upside down.


	5. Sleeping arrangements

**Disclaimer: Don't own cats.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm trying to keep up with the updates as much as possible.**

**AN: I don't think I'm going to have any romance. I don't want to force anything though, so I'm just letting this flow for now. Whatever happens, happens. **

The night had gone on for hours. Quaxo and Alonzo kept switching back and forth, teaching Blaise every kind of move ever invented. They were never harsh, but they were firm in their directions. Blaise was finding that she was actually enjoying herself. Finally, the first morning rays began to peak out from the horizon. Blaise, at this point, only wanted to sleep. The two tom cats had finally allowed her a rest, and she was sitting on the ground now, trying desparately to keep her eyes open. The dance was not quite over, a few cats from the tribe were finishing up their dance moves, but the majority of the tribe was walking away, finishing up their haunting songs, and crawling on the ground.

Absently, Blaise rubbed a hand up and down her legs, feeling the fur. It was still very strange to her, the fact that she was no longer human. But at the same time, these Jellicles were no more different from humans. They laughed, they joked, they gossiped, they loved, cried, and so much more. It had shocked Blaise when she saw a tall cat, a main coon apparently, flirting with most of the female cats during the night. Much like a human player. But as the hours faded, she had recovered from her shock. Now, she sat and watched. It was now easy to tell the difference between the adult cats and the younger ones. Jemima had been right; this tribe was like a family. The adults were talking, and the kittens were giggling and yawning. Blaise watched them all walk out of the main clearing in small groups though, back to their makeshift homes in the junkyard, or to wherever their humans lived. Most of these cats were pets, Blaise realized. She had no where to go though. At this realization, her ears drooped, and she felt disappointed, and suddenly alone.

"Excuse me, you don't really think you're sleeping out here, do you?" A voice broke into her thoughts. Looking up, Blaise saw Alonzo and Quaxo standing before her. Her gaze drooped back to the ground and she gave a half shrug.

"I don't have anywhere else to go, do I?" She muttered. Again, she felt the fur on her legs. Her vision blurred with unshed tears for a split second. She must have been exhausted, to be crying. Blaise blinked the tears away and noticed Quaxo had knelt down so he was at equal height with her.

"You can sleep in our den tonight." Quaxo indicated himself and Alonzo. "I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind." Quaxo smiled. Despite her bad mood, Blaise smiled herself, but it quickly faded.

"I don't want to intrude. I'm sure you both have mates to go see.." She trailed off. There was Alonzo's paw right in her face. The second time that night. Blaise looked up into his eyes, and he was smiling. His face has a sleepy look to it.

"Blaise, we're not doing this because we're in love with you." Alonzo said. "We're doing this because we don't like seeing anyone alone. We're a family, remember?" Again with the stupid tears! Blaise wiped them away, pretending they were dust. Alonzo crouched down next to his brother, and the two shared a look, before looking back at Blaise. Alonzo put his paw on her shoulder. "Okay, so this isn't easy for you. You've been attacked and brought into a new life altogether. You're scared, you're tired, and probably hungry. So, come with us to our den. There's a nice warm bed for you to sleep on, it's warm in our den, and the only way in and out would be through us, and no one gets in." Alonzo said quietly. Blaise started giggling now.

"Thanks guys, er, cats." She blushed again. "I appreciate this. The dancing too. It was fun." She allowed Alonzo to pull her to her feet. She was more exhausted than she thought; she was swaying. Blaise once more, felt herself being swept off her feet, but she was being carried normally by Quaxo. Her eyes closed on their own, now that nothing was distracting her from sleep. Blaise allowed herself to doze in and out of sleep, until she felt herself being set carefully down.

"The poor thing fell right asleep as soon as I picked her up." Quaxo's whisper broke into her fading mind, jarring her awake some, but not enough to move. Another chuckle told her it was Alonzo. "I hope I did the right thing, doing what Munkustrap asked. I can't bear to think of Grizabella either."

"Quaxo, what happened with her is in the past. Who knows what is right anymore? I'd like to think our tribe's been through enough lately. What, with Macavity still on the prowl." Alonzo's voice was also in a quiet whisper.

"I hope Munkustrap is doing what he can to keep the tribe safe." Quaxo sounded worried. Blaise opened her eyes the tiniest crack. The jellicles were in danger? Alonzo laughed his dismissal and waved an arm in Quaxo's direction. Quaxo shook his head and giggled too, before turning around and seeing her eyes. "I thought you were asleep." He frowned. Quaxo hadn't meant for Blaise to hear any of that.

"Who is Macavity?" Blaise asked. There was no hint of a smile on either of the male's faces now.

"Hush, go back to sleep." Quaxo ordered. He put a hand on the side of Blaise's face and called forth some of his magic. "Sleep." He said, and let it loose. Immediately, Blaise felt her eyes drooping again, this time against her will. A spiraling blackness was taking control. The last thing she saw before slipping into a deep sleep was of Alonzo and Quaxo both pulling back, their faces looking satisfied.


	6. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Cats, but I don't.**

**AN: Thanks for the review, musicgal3. I might add romance, but I'll wait and see. :)**

She was still spiraling down, in blackness that was unfriendly and unwelcoming. All around her, was a horribly loud chorus of vicious dogs barking, but nothing was seen. It was as if she was blind. The barking was driving her mad, but it was only getting louder. Finally, the barking faded only slightly, she could still hear it, but there was a much louder sound. Evil laughter. It sounded like laughter she heard on movies, but it still sent shivers up her spine. She was falling, and it was catching up to her! There was nowhere for her to go but the direction she was already falling. The laughter faded away to the sound of panicked pleading. "_Don't touch her! Leave her alone! I'll do anything, please_!" The laughter started up again, drowning out a painful scream. This time it was joined with the chorus of the dogs barking. Blaise was terrified. Was that Quaxo that had screamed, or Alonzo, or even Munkustrap? There was a split second silence, and Blaise silently screamed for them. Then, the laughter, once more, only this time right by her ear. Blaise let out a silent scream.

"Macavity!" She tried to shout, but her voice still wouldn't work. She turned her head from side to side trying to pinpoint the direction his voice was coming from. It was an evil hiss.

"You're going to die, little kitten. Your friend couldn't save you. Now it's your turn." The evil voice hissed. Right then, Blaise felt cold hands touch her shoulder. It was a touch of death. Everything went silent, and still, she fell. No one would be able to save her now.

She felt fur. It was warm, and something about it was welcoming. Her hands wouldn't move, there was no way she could grasp onto it. It was so close though! With all her might, she managed to nuzzle her face up against it. A loud purring was then heard. It was so much better than the cold barking of the evil dogs. Once more, she was fading into blackness, but she was determined not to lose hold of that fur. It was important. It would save her.

There was a ringing silence. Blaise couldn't bring herself to move. She wondered if she was truly awake now, or if she was slipping into another dream. Her entire body felt numb, heavy. Absently she wondered if she was still recovering from Quaxo's spell, but there was no way to be sure. She waited a few moments, before she realized why her body felt heavy. There was someone laying right next to her. No, there were two people. One on either side, and there was an arm resting over her. Finally, Blaise opened her eyes, and almost gasped at the sudden explosion of colors. She could see again. It brought tears to her eyes for the second time. Blaised blinked them back though and turned her head toward the ceiling, as she was on her side. She was facing Quaxo, her face buried in his armpit. That must have been the fur she felt in her nightmare. It wasn't Quaxo's arm draped over her though, it was Alonzo's. Both cats were asleep, but Blaise couldn't remember how they got their in the first place. Didn't they have another bed they slept on? She was sure of it. There was no way for her to sit up without distubing the other two, but she was uncomfortable, and wanted to stretch.

Now that she was awake, the nightmare was already fading from her mind. Blaise wondered why she had such a strange dream in the first place. She shook that thought from her head as she slowly stretched out her legs. She was hoping to do it in a way that wouldn't wake Alonzo or Quaxo, but her luck had run out with that one. Quaxo shifted, and pulled away from her, his eyes opening only halfway, and a worried expression crossing his face.

"You were crying and screaming in your sleep." Quaxo said quietly. He closed his eyes and stretched. It was a very catlike move. "Alonzo and I couldn't wake you, so we lay here in hopes that you'd calm down." He explained. Blaise nodded, too humiliated to offer any explanations of her own. Now that she had a bit more room, she was able to move around. Carefully, she removed Alonzo's arm from her and sat up, raising her arms over her head in a very human-like pose.

"Um, Quaxo?" Blaise stood up and kind of danced around on her feet. Quaxo was taking his time getting up. He must have still been tired. Alonzo was still out cold. The tuxedo cat gave her a quizzical stare, waiting for her to continue. "Where do I go pee?" Blaise hadn't meant to say it like that. The embarrassment was evident on Quaxo's face. "I mean..."

"No no, it's fine. I forgot, you're not used to our ways....yet." He said. Sighing, he stood up and led her out of the den. It was bright out, and there was not another cat in sight. The junkyard appeared rather empty. Quaxo led her past the clearing where they all danced last night, and into what looked like an abandoned corner. He waved vaguely and walked a few feet away. "You go there." He said. "Um, just like...you normally would."

"Quaxo, how cats go about their business is VERY different from how humans do it." It was a rich female voice. Blaise turned around, and saw a beautiful red cat woman coming out of a hole. She had a kind face, but the way she walked indicated she was not so kind. Her movements were sultry at best. Blaise blinked at this female. She had only seen her once or twice last night, but was so busy with her dance lessons hadn't found the time to introduce herself. Quaxo did that for her though.

"Okay Bombalurina, you take care of it." His voice sounded grumpy as he stalked off. "I'm going back to bed." The red cat looked at Blaise with an amused grin.

"Whatever did you do to our poor Mr. Mistoffelees?" She asked. Blaise shook her head, utter confusion obviously on her face. The cat put her hands up. "I'm teasing you. That's Quaxo's other name." Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "It's not so different as I said. The only difference is lack of toilet paper." Blaise had to remind herself that half these cats were actually pets, so of course they would know about human stuff like this. Regardless, Blaise folded her ears back, made Bombalurina turn around, and hurriedly went about her business.

"Are you going back to his den?" Bombalurina asked. "If you're up to it, I'll introduce you to a few of the other queens. It's not often they get a new queen to socialize with. The toms are great, but they're not like us." Blaise didn't even have to ask. She figured on her own that it was catspeak for men and women. Blaise looked back in the directed of Quaxo's den, but didn't want to go back and disturb him. She nodded her consent. Besides, she was eager to meet new people. She was in this tribe now, she might as well make friends. What was it Jemima said last night? They were all a family? Might as well go meet her new family.


	7. A cat's fixation on mating

**Disclaimer: Don't own cats.**

**AN: So I thought about it, and I know how I want this to continue and then even end, but it won't be for a while. I want this to be a long story. All the reviews are helping though!**

Blaise was feeling slightly awkward. It had only been a few minutes, and already she could sense that the other queens weren't liking her too much. Or at least, only a couple weren't liking her. She knew that Jennyanydots, Jemima and Bombalurina liked her enough, but the rest of them were avoiding her gaze. Cassandra was one of the queens that wasn't looking at her. Blaise tried not to let it bother her. She had a feeling she did something wrong though. But she ignored that dread feeling as she talked with her new friends, and a couple of others. There was Rumpleteazer, who seemed to get along with anyone just fine, and Victoria, who was sister of Alonzo and Quaxo. It made Blaise fairly happy to get to know her. Victoria was shy, but was good friends with Jemima, Electra and Etcetera. The latter two wouldn't speak with her either. The two of them stalked off with Cassandra and a few other queens that Blaise didn't know.

"Ignore them. They're just jealous." Victoria said. "Cassanda is mates with Alonzo. She doesn't like other queens, not even me, getting near him." Blaise flushed.

"I didn't ask to. I tried-" Jemima put a hand up to silence her.

"Victoria's not saying it's your fault. She's saying Cassandra's just a jealous queen. Electra and Etcetera tend to take after her in mannerisms. There's really nothing anyone can do." Jemima said. She turned to Victoria, who nodded in agreement. "But enough of that. You looked like you were enjoying being with Quaxo last night." Jemima continued. That did it. Blaise blushed horribly red.

"I only just arrived last night. He offered to teach me to dance, and then offered me a place to stay the night. There's nothing going on. I don't even know him. I didn't even know he had a second name!" Bombalurina leaned forward now, a flirty grin on her face. Victoria, Jemima and Rumpleteazer had matching expressions.

"Have you ever owned a cat, human?" Bombalurina asked. Dumbfounded, Blaise shook her head no. "Then you should know now, especially about us Jellicles, cats tend to mate fairly quickly. None of this human nonsense about dates, and getting to know one another. It's all just for show, isn't it?" Bombalurina leaned back and looked down at Jemima, who muzzled her head at the older queen. Blaise continued to shake her head.

"It's not that..it's just...I'm a human. Or I will be again, sometime." Blaise felt her tail go limp. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to stay either. She missed being a human. Blaise stood up, suddenly very uncomfortable with the conversation. She couldn't think of a way out. Unfortunately, it looked as if Victoria had something more to add.

"Blaise, I've never seen my brother come out of his den more than at least once or twice a month. Last night may not have been a ball, but it was close enough. My brother was actually smiling. He's so shy, he rarely does that!" Victoria didn't sound angry, more like she was pleading. "If you want to go through with your human ritual, then do so. But don't deny an opportunity just because we're cats and you're not. That's not fair." Blaise sat back down. She glared at Bombalurina, as if it was her fault that this mess had come up.

"You guys don't understand." Blaise said weakly. "Humans have unspoken rules about this sort of thing. I can't mate with a cat. It's just wrong. Humans don't..."

"So? Don' become human then." It was Rumpleteazer. Blaise opened her mouth to argue, but Rumpleteazer spoke first. "Listen. It's not tha' hard. No more bills, woik, stuff like tha'? Why'd you wan' ta stress all tha time? Here, we sleep all day, dance all noit."

"She's got a point, Blaise." Jemima said. Blaise wasn't sure why they were arguing with her about this. Helpless, she turned to Bombalurina for help. She wasn't giving any. Blaise sighed. There was only one way out of this.

"I'll think about it." Victoria nuzzled against her, purring slightly. Blaise didn't tell them another reason she wanted to go home. This, Macavity fellow Quaxo and Alonzo had mentioned last night had her scared. Blaise didn't want to stick around if it meant trouble. Her normal life may have been boring, but at least she remained alive and unscathed there.

The conversation was dropped though. The younger queens wanted to run around and play, and Blaise couldn't exactly say no. It was a pretty day. Even the queens that had dismissed Blaise at first were joining in. It was almost a game of tag, but Blaise had never seen anything like it. Blaise never knew that even a game of tag could be poetic and with dancing. She applied some of the moves she learned last night, and was proud of herself for keeping up with the younger queens. The game came to a giggling end when Jemima and Victoria rolled right into a few playful toms.

"Pouncival and Tumblebrutus and Plato." Jemima explained with a whisper. Blaise smiled pleasantly. Plato seemed taken with Victoria, and Tumblebrutus, with Jemima. It seemed the playfulness of the queens was over. It had been awhile. While her new friends walked off with their mates, Blaise waved and walked back to Quaxo's den, feeling her stomach sink. If what Bombalurina and Victoria said was true, then she was going to have to explain a lot to Quaxo. She wasn't looking forward to it.


	8. Confessions and bathtime

**Disclaimer: Don't own cats. :(**

**No AN this time. ^^;**

As soon as Blaise walked into the den, she immediately turned right back around, the fur on her face tingling with impossible amounts of humiliation. "I'm...I didn't, I'll just..." She stammered. From behind her came Quaxo's laughter.

"You've never seen how cats bathe?" He asked. Blaise had no answer for that. "Well, alright, you can wait until I'm finished, then I'll come out. Cassandra, scoot over." Quaxo said quietly. Blaise sat around the corner. It had been highly embarrassing for her to walk in, see Quaxo's leg up in the air, and next to him, Alonzo and Cassandra doing the same thing. Blaise really missed being a human then. Humans had such a thing called privacy. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to live up to the expectations of this tribe. But still, she was having fun with her new friends.

It wasn't too much longer before Quaxo came out. His eyes still glittered with silent laughter. His coat was shinier though, Blaise jumped to her feet and stammered a greeting. "Hello to you too." He said. "Did you have fun with the queens?" He asked. Blaise nodded. It was then that Quaxo cleared his throat. "Look, I need to talk to you about something. Cassandra told me she overheard a conversation, and I want to say something." Blaise looked down, her ears folding back. She wasn't ready for this.

"Quaxo, I'm a human, or at least I was. I was born a human, and I was hoping to die one too." She said. She dared peak a look at his eyes. "I can't.." Quaxo interrupted her.

"Okay, I gathered that. I'm not asking you to stay right out. But Bombalurina's right, cats do mate quickly. We're not humans with silly mating traditions." Quaxo's voice was getting lower, and it made Blaise feel bad. His feelings were probably hurt. "I can understand your situation too. But you obviously like it here, or you would have asked to be changed back already." Blaise was now looking back at him. He had a hopeful expression on his face.

"It's not for you I'm staying." She said. She knew she sounded cold, and Quaxo looked hurt. "I can't explain it. It's fun here. Everyone's so nice, but eventually, I'm going to have to go back. I don't belong here." She jerked her head behind her, toward where Victoria was with Plato. "Victoria and Bombalurina, and even Rumpleteazer told me to stay, that this life is easier than the life of a human. But I'm not one of you. You turned me into a Jellicle, I have fur, cat ears and a tail, but I'm a human on the inside. Everyone knows that."

Quaxo sighed. "I should have known that this would come up. I had so much fun dancing with you last night, I forgot that Munkustrap only brought you here to heal your injuries." Quaxo's voice was flat now. "Whenever you're ready to leave, just give the word, and I'll change you back. I'll have to erase your memories though." He turned away, his eyes still glittering, but not with laughter now, with sadness. Blaise felt like a horrible person now. She wanted to change the subject, to try and cheer Quaxo up.

"Hey, while we're both here, how about you teach me how to bathe like a cat? Also, I'm hungry. I'm going to need food." It seemed to work. His ears perked up.

"I forgot you haven't eaten. I'm not a very good host, am I?" Blaise shrugged.

"You seem to be doing okay." She said.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back." He said. Before Blaise could say anything, Quaxo ran off in one direction. After that, Cassandra came out, followed by Alonzo. Cassandra hissed at Blaise, who ignored it. Alonzo was too busy staring at his mate with a dreamy expression on his face to notice, but he did give a slight wink to Blaise, who smiled back, but Alonzo didn't see it. He was gone already. A few moments later, Quaxo came back with something dangling from his mouth. It looked like a paper bag. He was crawling on all fours, looking up at her expectantly. Blaise thought it was the most catlike movement she'd ever seen from anyone so far. She wondered for a split second if she could take him as her pet once she was human again. But Quaxo dropped the bag at her feet nudged it forward. Blaise bent down and picked it up and peeked inside. It was a can of tuna, already half opened. At first she wondered how she was to eat it. She couldn't use her paws, she already knew that for a cat, it was bad manners. Without a word, she crouched down to all fours, and set the can down on the ground. Holding it with her paws, she used her teeth to rip the lid off the rest of the way.

As she gulped down the food, Quaxo nuzzled his head against her side and purred. Blaise continued to eat, but flicked her tail. Quaxo pawed at it once, then lay down while she finished. Blaise felt better. Usually one can of tuna was a snack to her, but this had been a meal. Probably because she was a cat now. Blaise licked around her mouth and lay down herself. She was waiting for Quaxo to say something, but he did a peculiar thing instead. He got up and edged closer to her, and lay back down, and started licking her neck. His tongue was rough, and at first, Blaise tensed up, but Quaxo took a paw and held her down. Blaise held still, realizing he was only just cleaning her fur. He moved from her neck to her back. It felt kind of like a massage, and she allowed her eyes to close lazily, and she began purring herself. She may not have had any romantic feelings for him, but she sure enjoyed his company. She would miss him when she left. If she still remembered him. When he stopped, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Thank you." She said. Quaxo smiled back.

"You're welcome."


	9. Time to say goodbye

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Cats.**

**AN: I would love a few more reviews. I won't blackmail anyone into reviewing, but I would like a lot of feedback on how my story's is going**.

She was twitchy. Blaise had spent most of the day there, and it was nearing nightfall. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had to go back home. Most of the day she had been distracted and unable to focus on what any of the jellicles were saying to her. Quaxo had hardly talked to her since she ate. Blaise felt bad, but she wasn't going to give up her life for a cat that well, was only a friend.

Blaise was laying down with Victoria, making idle chit chat with the white cat. Victoria also seemed like her feelings were hurt. "I still say you should give my brother a chance. He's not so bad." Victoria grumbled. Blaise didn't bother responding to that. It was an argument she was tired of. Cat or human, Blaise wasn't like that.

"I have to go." Blaise said. Victoria stood up.

"Come find me later then. I'll be with Plato." Victoria smiled hopefully. Blaise shook her head.

"No, I mean I have to go home." Victoria's smile wilted, and turned into a frown. She reached for Blaise, like she wanted to hug her, but instead, waltzed off. Blaise was confused by the snub, but put no thought into it. She turned back toward Quaxo's den. He was laying on his bed, next to Munkustrap. Blaise could tell by the way they stopped talking that she'd interrupted a very important conversation. "Quaxo." Blaise said quietly. Munkustrap gave her a hard look, turned to Quaxo, and left, no doubt leaving them alone. Quaxo turned his head to the side, avoiding her gaze. She took a step closer. "Quaxo, you promised." She begged quietly. When he finally looked at her, it was a harsh glare.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy. I guess now you can go back home to your boring human life and mate with a dumb human male, now won't you?" Blaise was shocked, and tried to think of words to say, but Quaxo wasn't done. "The entire tribe took you in when they didn't have to. We helped you out, chased away the pollicles, showed you a good time, and this is how you repay us? 'Thanks for the help, but I'm better than you because I'm a human and you're not?'"

"That's not fair Quaxo, you know I'm grateful. But I don't belong and you know it! Plus, you spring your feelings on me, knowing it doesn't work that way!" Blaise blurted. She should have stopped there, but didn't. "Besides, I see you as more of a pet than a potential mate!" She hadn't meant to say that. Quaxo's eyes widened in shock, and his mouth opened and closed, repeatedly. Finally, after a few long seconds, his eyes narrowed into dangerous glare.

"Fine." He said. He stood up and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the den, and out of the junkyard. "Wait here." He snapped. Quaxo came back only a moment later with her clothes. Her human clothes. Shoving them into her arms, he took a step back. "You want to play it this way. Fine. We'll play it this way. Put those back on. You wouldn't want to be naked while going back home." Blaise didn't argue or say anything. She was too angry to apologize. instead, she put her clothes back on as best as she could. They hung loose, but they managed to stay on. When she met his glare once again, she could see sparks flying out of his claws. "This is why they call me Mr. Mistoffelees." He said flatly. "I'm the greatest magician ever." He let the sparks fly at Blaise, and she could feel herself growing in size. Her clothes were starting to fit better.

The changes were complete. Blaise looked around, and wondered why she was sitting in front of the junkyard. In front of her was a small black and white cat, or maybe it was a kitten. It was mewing at her, and rubbed up against her leg. Blaise scratched the kitten behind its ear and stood up. The kitten bounded into the junkyard, probably afraid of her size. "I must have gone out drinking and passed out. Shrugging it off, Blaise dusted herself off, decided a shower was in order, and walked back to her house. Her keys, wallet and pocket were still in her pocket, and she unlocked her front door. Her house was dark and quiet. Blaise flipped on a few lights, turned on the television. "I'm going to report that bag stolen on Monday. Blaise muttered to herself. Blaise made her way up her stairs and into her bathroom.

The shower felt amazing. Blaise had smelled horrible. She scrubbed herself several times while in the shower, and washed her hair twice for good measure. When she was finally done, she put some fresh clothes on, and decided not to waste the rest of her weekend. Her saturday had been wasted, and Blaise couldn't remember what she had been doing. She didn't smell like alcohol, but she supposed it didn't matter. Walking downstairs, Blaise flopped down on her couch with the television remote. For some reason, it felt good to be home. But at the same time, she was angry about something. Mad at....someone. No, she was just mad that she lost an entire day. It would do her no good to fret about it. Monday would take her mind off of it anyway.


	10. Same ol' routine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.**

**AN: No, my stories not over, for those that are asking. There are still several more chapters to go. I can't very well end the story with a fight, now can I?**

**AN 2: The next couple of chapters are probably going to be boring, nothing really to do with any jellicles, but it sort of ties into the plotline, and they're optional to read.**

It was Monday all too soon. The past couple of nights Blaise hadn't slept well. She kept having strange dreams. Something about the moon, and dancing, and there was a figure..Blaise was tired of dwelling on it. Either way, she was tired and grumpy, and not looking forward to work. But here she was, sitting in her cubicle, and once more having to type of reports. Her co-workers kept coming in and asking her how her weekend went.

"I lost track of Friday night and all day Saturday." Blaise answered them. "No I don't know what happened. I just woke up by the junkyard Saturday night, and there was this kitten. Scampered off when I stood up." The answers confused her just as much as they confused her fellow employees. Still they asked. They asked if she needed any coffee, or if they needed to call a doctor, or something. Blaise kept refusing. She just wanted to be left alone.

Midday, she found herself dozing off as she stared at her computer, her short brown hair falling forward into her face. Blaised jerked awake when she heard a voice above her. Blinking, she looked up. It was her boss, Mr. Carmichael. He looked rather unimpressed. "I'd like to see you in my office right away, please. Come whenever you find yourself with free time." Mr. Carmichael walked off then, leaving Blaise alone. Was she going to get fired? She hoped not. She took her time organizing her desk, and shoving some of the folders out of the way. Finally, she stood up, her heart pounding. She was terrified of going back to the office. It wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. The tone in her boss's voice had told her that. Blaise decided to walk as slowly as possible.

She passed by a few cubicles, and the people inside them waved hello, or just stared at her as she walked by. All too soon she reached his office. After knocking, Blaise heard him call for her entrance, and she walked in, putting the most pleasant smile on her face as possible. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Carmichael?" Blaise chirped.

"Have a seat, Blaise." The man said. He turned to the computer on his desk, typed something, and then shuffled some papers to the side, before facing her again. He cleared his throat. "Blaise, if there's anything going on, I would want to know about it. I understand you've had a rough weekend, but that's over. You're alive still, and safe. What I don't understand is why you're slacking off." Blaise looked down at her hands. They were shaking.

"I guess I'm just tired. I'm not usually like this." She said. There was a silence, and then Mr. Carmichael sighed.

"Blaise, I've noticed you slacking off more than once. You seem to be making a habit of it. Friday night, you didn't clock out until three hours after your shift. Wednesday of last week you spent an extra half hour on lunch break. Last month you called in sick three times. I know you weren't really sick on any of those occasions." Mr. Carmichael cleared his throat, and launched into his main point. "Blaise, I don't know if we'll be able to keep you. I don't know how devoted you are to this job."

"I'm trying to do better. You'll see an improvement, I promise." Blaise said. She didn't say she needed the money to support herself. This job gave her the money she needed to keep up her two story house. Blaise loved that house, and dreaded a lower end job. She would have to move into an apartment if that were the case. "I'm sorry, my life has gotten so hectic and I.."

"I don't need any excuses right now. I'll tell you what. You seem eager to keep the job, but you also seem too distracted to work today. Take the rest of the day off to think about things. I'll let you decide how serious you are. I want to believe you can do it, but you have to prove that to me. Okay?" Blaise let out a shaky sigh.

"Yes sir. I'll see you tomorrow then." She stood up to go. Right when her hand was on the doorknob, Mr. Carmichael had one more thing to add.

"Oh and Blaise, take a nap. You don't look so good." He was smiling, so Blaise meekly returned the grin and left. Returning to her cubicle, Blaise organized her desk for real this time. While shutting down her computer, she realized she was crying. There was no way she could afford to lose this job. Gathering up her things, she half jogged out of there, hoping no one would see her crying and assume the worst.

Leaving the building, Blaise took a deep breath. She wondered what was wrong with her. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice a small cat in her way until she almost tripped over it. It was pure white, with no collar. A stray. Blaise had no time to comfort the mewing kitten. With her foot, she nudged it out of her way. "Shoo, cat. Go away." The cat hopped in front of her again, but Blaise just stepped around it and continued on to her home. Blaise threw herself down onto her bed and burst into sobs. Her life sucked.


	11. Stargazing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.**

**AN: This is the last "purely human" chapter. I added these because I thought I'd add a little insight into Blaise's life, instead of having her be some random girl that meets up with the Jellicles. You know, make her more realistic. After this, we shall go back to our regularly scheduled program.**

A good cry, a nap, and a couple movies later, Blaise was sitting outside, watching the sunset and the stars come out one by one. She was still in a daze from the earlier events at work, and was still trying to sort things out. She jumped when she heard an older woman call hello. It was her next door neighbor, a woman by the name of Libby. Blaise didn't know Libby very well, only that she owned a couple of dogs. But she was a kindly older woman, who was friendly to everyone and loved to cook.

"Good evening!" Blaise called back. She beckoned for the woman to join her on her bench. Libby obliged. Sitting down, she sighed deeply and followed Blaise's eyes to the stars.

"There are only a few out tonight." Libby said. Blaise had nothing to say to that, but she did smile and agree. "Makes one wonder why the others like to hide until the time is ripe." Blaise gave her a sharp look.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked. Libby gave a shrug and a mischievous smile.

"Oh, I don't know. It could be that the stars have a purpose in life, one that no one knows about. I'd like to think so anyway." The older woman leaned back on the bench and sat in silence for a moment. "You know Blaise, I admire you." Blaise gave her a confused glance. "You seem to know what you want out of life. It must be excited. You've managed to get yourself a great job, and you live in a beautiful house. I've never known anyone your age to achieve so much in so little time."

Blaise looked away. "I'm not so sure my life is perfect. I sometimes get the feeling I'm missing out on something. Like, I have a destiny or something." After Blaise said that, she laughed and looked down. "That must have sounded stupid, I'm sorry." Libby shook her head and put her hand on Blaise's back.

"No dear, don't apologize. I feel the same way, only I feel my bones are too brittle now for any adventure." The woman gave a teasing smile. "Blaise, if you feel there's more to life than what you're living, why don't you go after it? You're still young, you have plenty of living to do before you die." Blaise looked at her neighbor again.

"I don't know. I've sunk into a routine, one that I'm comfortable with. I don't know how to get out, or even if I want to. I love earning my keep, I love this house, and I love my neighbors. I don't know if I'd be able to pull away. Even if I didn't have any of this, I don't know."

"If everything was taken away from you, you would still stay?" Libby frowned. "Blaise, look at the stars. They have a purpose in life. Some shine brighter than others, some stay hidden longer than others. I'd like to think you're one of them. If you feel you have a purpose in life, then take it. Don't let a mundane life stop you. Who knows what you're missing out on?"

Blaise didn't say anything. Libby didn't either. Instead the two women sat side by side for awhile, gazing up at the stars. Well, Libby might have only been doing simple stargazing. But Blaise was pondering what Libby said. Why shouldn't she take a chance to make something of herself? Blaise knew she hated her life, but she felt stuck in a rut. After awhile, she let out a sigh.

"Maybe I do need to get out and see the world." She said. "I know on the surface I'm successful, but I don't feel that way. Truth be told, I'm barely hanging on." Blaise began to blubber as she told Libby about her missing weekend and what happened at work. Libby was predictable; she patted Blaise on the back and pulled her into a hug.

"Blaise, you need a vacation. If you feel like you ever want to get away, come on over. Goodness knows I could use some human interaction. Or, even, take yourself to a spa or a movie. You need to get out more. You work too hard sweetheart. Don't let life take control of you, you take control of your life. Be a star, have a purpose." Libby said. She stood up to go, and groaned as she did so. "My back's not what it used to be." Blaise helped her back to her own home, opening the front door for the eldery woman. "Thank you Blaise. it was a pleasure talking with you." Libby gave her one last hug before closing the door.

Back in her own home, in her own room, Blaise was feeling even more confused than ever. The visit with Libby had been nice, but Blaise wasn't sure why she said half the things she did, or why Libby said what she did. Thinking about it gave her a headache though, and Blaise just wanted to sleep and forget about it. She had work in the morning anyway. She snuggled under her blanket, allowing the warmth to cover her completely. Perhaps Libby was just crazy.


	12. Pandemonium

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.**

**AN: I know I've been updating a lot, but I really like writing, and well, I might as well before I get writers block.**

"Quaxo, please say something." Alonzo begged. He watched helplessly as his younger brother continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, where he'd been for the past two days. Quaxo didn't though, which caused Alonzo to crawl forward until he was on top of Quaxo. "Why won't you say anything?" Quaxo's eyes finally focused and settled on Alonzo.

"She really doesn't remember any of us. Victoria confirmed it hours ago." Quaxo said. "I can't apologize now. I feel horrible. I didn't..." Quaxo stopped talking. His eyes took on that familiar glazed, empty expression that scared Alonzo. He backed out of the den, knowing Quaxo either didn't notice or even care. Alonzo went to find Cassandra. He found her perched underneath a chair, not quite asleep, but not quite awake either. She started purring when he approached her.

"Did you talk sense into Quaxo?" She whispered. "I don't know why he's still moping over that...human. She called him worthless." Alonzo shook his head. He himself was very angry with Blaise for hurting Quaxo, most of the tribe was. But she was gone, and there was no consoling the young tom. But at the same time, according to Victoria, Blaise had been crying as she walked by the junkyard. His heart went out to her, wondering what had caused the girl so much anguish. It was a mystery he'd never find out. Alonzo quieted down as he snuggled up next to Cassandra.

Alonzo was just barely falling asleep when he heard a loud crash, and a scream. His first thought was his brother. Jumping up, he ran toward the den, to find Quaxo sitting up, looking alarmed. At least he had come back to reality. Reaching out a hand for Quaxo, he noticed Quaxo almost took it, then froze. Alonzo didn't have to ask.

"Macavity!" Came another scream. There was pandemonium all over. The entire tribe was awake now, and running around in every direction. Alonzo hurried to find Munkustrap. He was crouched protectively in front of Old Deuteronomy, his fangs bared, and his arms out, ready for a fight. Alonzo mimicked the stance, and circled around, sniffing the air for any sign of the Hidden Paw.

Macavity jumped down into the middle of the junkyard and let loose his evil laughter. Alonzo instinctively let out a long hiss and let his claws come out. Without thinking, he jumped forward to take a swipe at the cat, but Quaxo leaped out from behind him and took a swipe. Macavity stuck his hand out at Quaxo's face, and Quaxo froze, eyes wide, staring at the hand in front of him. "No, Quaxo, don't!" Alonzo shouted. He jumped forward and swatted at Macavity, breaking the hold over his brother. Quaxo let out a fierce hiss himself and ducked behind Munkustrap. Macavity let out a loud yowel over his scratch mark, and swatted right back at Alonzo.

He was pulled back by Cassandra. "You'll get hurt." She hissed at him. "Settle down. Plan the attacks." Cassandra stalked forward, hissing angrily, but not attacking. She circled Macavity, who was giving her a wide eyed lusty look. Alonzo didn't like that at all. All over, the other jellicles were moving closer, taking swipes, and jumping back. But Macavity didn't notice; his eyes were focused on Cassandra and Cassandra only. He pointed a claw at her.

"I could use you." Macavity hissed. Alonzo jumped forward, determined to protect his mate. When he jumped forward, Macavity put both his paws out, along with a loud yowl. Everything went blank.

Alonzo had no idea how much time had passed. He blinked and his vision was coming back. Looking around, the other cats looked just as confused. Macavity had disappeared. Heart pounding, he looked around for Cassandra. She was nowhere to be found. Panicked, he spun around the junkyard, hoping she wasn't lying unconscious somewhere. But he still saw no sign of her.

"Cassandra!" He yelled. She wasn't answering. Munkustrap and Tumblebrutus grabbed him and held him still.

"She's gone, Alonzo, Macavity took her!" Alonzo refused to believe Tumblebrutus. He continued calling for Cassandra, until he received a slap to the face. Stunned, he stared at Tumblebrutus, who was panting. "Listen to me! She's gone! She's been captured, and yelling for her isn't going to bring her back!"

Alonzo stared at his friends, and finally, looked around at the rest of the tribe. They were all staring. Finally, his gaze met his brothers. Alonzo knew how Quaxo felt suddenly.


	13. A plea for help

**Disclaimer: I'm no closer to owning Cats than I was a chapter ago. :(**

In his normal cat form, Pouncival crept quietly up the stairs. His ears twitched at the slightest noise. The young kitten was terrified that Macavity had followed him. After freezing his muscles for a couple of seconds, he continued walking. It didn't take much searching to find the room she was sleeping in, after all, he had managed to follow her scent from the Junkyard to her house. Pouncival crept down the hallway once at the top of the stairs, and aimed for the cracked doorway. He paused right before entering, hoping the door didn't squeak. It didn't, much to his relief.

She was asleep, much like he expected her to be. It was, after all, late. Crouching at the end of her bed, he wriggled his butt and leaped up onto the bed. Being a kitten, Pouncival was momentarily distracted by the softness of the bed, and started kneading his paws and purring. The noise must have alerted Blaise, for she rolled over. Pouncival froze in fright. He hadn't meant to wake her up like this, but unfortunately, his plan was forgotten when she opened her eyes.

"How did you get in here?" Her voice had an annoyed ring to it. "I don't need stray cats in my house." She reached over to touch the cat when she noticed a collar. "You're someone's pet then. I'll call around in the morning." Blaise muttered to herself, and rolled over to get up out of bed. When Blaise turned back around to pick the cat up off her bed, she froze. The cat was no longer a cat. She was looking at a man. Startled, Blaise threw her hands up in the air and let out a shrill scream. The man let out a surprised yell himself and jumped off the bed, crouching in a corner. He then let out a hiss.

Blaise grabbed the first thing she could get a hold of, which was her high heel from work. She backed herself into a wall and held the shoe threateningly. In her other hand, was her cellphone. "I'm warning you, stay back, or I'll...I'll call the police!" Blaise, in the back of her mind, knew that this sounded ridiculous, but terror made you do strange things. She watched the man carefully, and when he stood up, she brandished the shoe in his direction. "Stay back!" Blaise clutched her phone protectively in front of her.

Pouncival laughed. "I'm afraid a shoe isn't going to do much Blaise." Pouncival winced. Now she was really going to scream. He waited until she lowed her arms, before speaking again. "Okay, this is going to sound really strange. But I promise you, you're not dreaming."

"Dreaming." Blaise muttered.

"You're not. I actually came because we need your help."

"My help." Blaise repeated. She still had that blank look of shock on her face, and her arms were now at her sides. Pouncival couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

"You're not a parrot. Now listen. You are my friend. Or at least, you were once." Pouncival tried to explain. It didn't work. Blaise only raised the shoe again. He held up his arms in defense. "I'm not going to hurt you! I need your help!"

"What am I, Supergirl? I don't even know what you are." Blaised snapped. "Why should I help a complete stranger, and an alien at that? And how do you know my name?" The man took a step forward, and Blaise had a flash of something, almost like dancing. She edged away from him again. "What do you want with me?" Blaise demanded.

"I already told you. I need your help. My tribe's in trouble. Macavity....he took Cassandra." Pouncival hoped she would snap out of it and change her mind. But the blank look on her face was heartwrenching to him. It was a hurt that he never knew a cat could feel. "Doesn't the name Cassandra mean anything to you?" Nothing. "Don't I look familiar at all? You don't remember Victoria, Munkunstrap, Jemima, Alonzo, Quaxo?!" Pouncival's voice was rising in panic. "You remember Quaxo, don't you?"

"I think you should go." Blaise said. "You have the wrong person." She set down the shoe and phone, realizing now that this creature wasn't out to cause harm. "I'm sorry, whoever you are. Blaise walked over to her bedroom door. "I'll show you out. You should probably go back to being a....cat though. I don't want my neighbors thinking I'm in some weird cult."

Pouncival was crushed. But he did as she asked, and transformed back into a normal cat. His ears were folded back as he followed her back down the stairs. But when she opened the front door, he paused and flicked his tail, and pawed at her leg hopefully. Blaise, not being gentle in the slightest, shoved him out with her foot. "Don't come back. Shoo." Pouncival winced as she slammed the door behind her.

Back in his jellicle form, he wiped a few tears. He had expected her not to remember, but he hadn't expected the harsh treatment. This wasn't the Blaise he met the other night. He didn't like the human Blaise at all. Dejected, Pouncival walked back toward the jellicle tribe.


	14. Macavity's not there!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Cats, I wouldn't be putting a disclaimer up, would I?**

**A/N: Okay, so now my story's going to get a little suspenseful. Should be fun, shouldn't it?**

Blaise hadn't been able to get back to sleep. She felt bad for how she treated the "cat" earlier, but she was tired of random things happening. Blaise just wanted to forget everything that happened and start over. She wondered if she had even lied when she told Libby she hated her life. Blaise was comfortable with it, and didn't want to leave. But the look on the man's face told her she should have known something about him. Blaise didn't remember a thing, and it was frustrating to her. Laying on her back, Blaise resigned herself to staring at the ceiling. "I think I'm going crazy." Now she was talking to herself, which was a sign that perhaps she was, in fact, going insane.

Blaise rolled out of bed for the second time that night, and wondered into her bathroom. She was so tired her head was buzzing. But sleep wasn't going to happen, obviously, which would cause her to go into work tired, and she would get fired. Blaise was angry all over again, but said nothing. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Normally, she thought of herself as pretty. An average looking woman in her mid-twenties, who went out every so often with co-workers to go drinking after work. But right now, Blaise saw an exhausted woman, with limp and greasy hair, her eyes baggy from exhaustion. Her skin was pale from lack of sleep. Blaise couldn't bear to look at herself anymore, and splashed cold water on her face. It did nothing to wake her up or change her dull appearance.

When Blaise came back out of the bathroom, there was another figure laying on her bed. It wasn't the same cat from earlier; this one, Blaise could sense, was evil in every way possible. A shoe would do nothing in defense this time around. Blaise froze, and slowly lifted her arms in surrender. "Please don't hurt me." Her lip quivered. The cat stood up and waltzed toward her. A name popped into her head. "You're Macavity." Blaise said. She didn't know how she knew, but it felt right. The cat yowled angrily.

"My suspicions are correct then." Macavity said. "You shouldn't be allowed to know about our little secret." Blaise started backing herself back into the bathroom. The cat advanced toward her. Blaise lost all control of herself and screaming, ducked past him and ran out of her room. She could hear him following her. Racing downstairs, she ran through her living room and into the kitchen, were her phone was sitting. She grabbed it and started to dial 9-1-1 with shaking fingers. Blaise didn't expect the phone to be yanked out of her hand, and especially not broken into two pieces. Staring helplessly at the cat, she backed away again, mentally searching for a knife or some sort of weapon.

When Macavity advanced toward her again, he let out a little sing-song type laughter, with a little song to go along. "Macavity, Macavity, they call me the Hidden Paw..." He sang. Blaise dove sideways, grabbing her broom as she dove. She waved it in his direction, and he laughed again. "When they reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there!" He half sang, half shouted as he dove for her again. Blaise felt the hair on the back of her neck rising. Rolling out of the way, she dropped the broom and crawled back toward the stairs, picking herself up into a run. The whole time, she was screaming as loud as she could for help.

"Help me someone!" Blaise's vision was blurry with tears. She had no idea where she was going, or even what she was screaming. "Libby, Quaxo, whoever you are, someone help!" Blaise ran into her guest bedroom, slammed the door shut, and locked it behind her. After shutting off the light, she climbed into the bathtub and closed the curtain. She forced herself to remain quiet, as she rocked back and forth. The only sound Blaise made now was panicked breathing. She could hear crashes and the sound of glass shattering from the story below, and Blaise shoved a fist into her mouth to keep from screaming.

"There's no need to hide, human!" His voice came from right outside the bathroom. "I can always find you." After a couple loud pounds, the door crashed to the floor, hitting the tub. Blaise let out a scream and jumped to her feet. The curtain was yanked off the bar, and Macavity grabbed her around her waist. "See, wasn't so bad." He hissed. Blaise fought and tried to escape his grasp. When he carried her down the stairs, Blaise could see exactly how much damage he had done to her house. It was in shambles!

"What did you do!?" Blaise demanded. She had worked too hard for that house. There was no way she could afford to rebuild it. When Macavity carried her out her front door, she could see a couple other humanoid cats waiting.

"Burn it." Was all Macavity said. Blaise felt the grip on her relax some. She was too paralyzed to run now. Her dreams, her life, her planning, was going up in flames. One of the other humanoid cats, a female apparently, approached Macavity. With one hand still gripping Blaise, he used his other hand to push this surprised female into the fire. "They'll think that's your body that died. You're dead to the human world now, and you're mine."

It was the last thing Blaise heard before she felt a sharp crack on the base of her skull, and then everything went dark.


	15. Discovery

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Cats.**

**A/N: I've decided to add romance after all, but not until later. But for now, kinda got two different stories going on.**

Munkustrap and Demeter stood protectively around, looking for any signs of trouble, as Pouncival sniffed around. He was determined to make Blaise remember them, so she could help. No amount of begging or yelling would change the kitten's mind. Munkustrap had no choice but to follow him and Demeter out of the junkyard, toward the spot where Blaise had first been found.

"She's not coming back Pounce." Munkustrap said. "Quaxo made sure of that." Pouncival only ignored him as she crawled toward some bushes.

"I found something!" Pouncival's voice sounded excited. Munkustrap and Demeter pounced to where their younger friend was holding what looked like a bag. Munkustrap blinked. He remembered that bag. It was the same bag that Blaise had dropped when the pollicles attacked her. With a shaking paw, he took it from Pouncival, and opened it. Inside was a hard quare object that he'd never seen before. "It's a laptop." Pouncival said. "My owners have a couple of those. They're comfortable to lie on." Pouncival added as an after thought. He grabbed the whole bag from Munkustrap and ran back toward the junkyard, with Demeter and Munkustrap struggling to keep up.

Once inside, Pouncival yelled for all of his friends to come out. They huddled around him, with the laptop in the middle of the group. "What is it? What do you do with it?" They whispered excitedly. Pouncival stared at the laptop, and wondered how it worked. He began to push buttons but nothing happened. He was sure, that once he got it on, it would tell him something about Blaise, and hopefully they'd be able to help her.

"What are you doing?" Quaxo's voice still sounded a bit sad, but he also seemed curious as she sat down just outside the group of kittens. Pouncival looked up at Quaxo, and looked back down to the laptop. He pushed one more button, the machine made a weird noise, and then it started showing colors. Pouncival was used to it, but Quaxo and a couple of other kittens hissed and jumped back. It was only after a moment, they crept back. Quaxo leaned forward and sniffed. Letting out another hiss, he glared at Pouncival. "It smells like her." No one needed to ask who 'her' was.

"I smell something else too." Electra said. She turned her nose up and sniffed the air. "It smells like..." she crawled around in a circle. "It smells like..."

"Smoke?" Tumblebrutus asked. The kittens all nodded. Suddenly, Quaxo jumped up.

"No." He said. He changed into his normal cat form and ran out of the junkyard. Her scent was stale, but it was still there. She always walked by the junkyard. He followed her scent to around a corner, and froze stiff. Behind him was Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap and Alonzo, and Asparagus. It was her house, he was sure of it. Or at least, what was left. There was a fire brigade in front of it, their sirens going off. The house was burnt down. There was nothing left. A crowd of people was talking excitedly in front of it.

"Wait. Here." Munkustrap hissed to the other toms. He crept forward, in his normal cat form. Quaxo only watched as his friend wove in and out of the crowd of people, before coming back. Jerking his head, he indicated that everyone follow him back to the junkyard. Quaxo, once back inside, turned back to his jellicle form and started asking questions. Munkustrap was whispering to Tugger and Alonzo.

"What's going on? What happened to Blaise?" He snapped. He looked down at Pouncival who was still playing with the laptop. It smelled so much like her, it hurt.

"She was killed in the fire." Tugger said. That statement earned a hiss and a swat from both Munkustrap and Alonzo. "He has a right to know!" Tugger snapped. He focused his gaze back on Quaxo. "Munkustrap said he overheard a few humans saying they saw a demon approach, sneak in, and leave again after all sorts of chaos inside. By the time the fire brigade showed up, they weren't able to identify the body." Quaxo felt sick. He fell to all fours, and crawled over to Pouncival and lay his head in the cat's lap. Cats everywhere nuzzled up against him, whispering their condolences. Quaxo didn't hear any of it though. This, machine, was all Quaxo had of Blaise now. He stared blankly at it, wondering why this was here. He didn't even know what it was to begin with. All he knew was that it smelled like her, and he'd never see her again. At least Alonzo still had his mate.....

After a moment, Quaxo sat up straight. He stared at the laptop again. There was hope still, at least for Cassandra. "I think I know where to find her." Quaxo said.

"Quaxo, she's.." Alonzo started. Could his brother be slipping into denial?

"Not Blaise, Cassandra!" Quaxo stood up, looking at everyone hopefully. "I think I know where she is." That statement earned stares from every single cat in the tribe. Some were staring with pity, others with confusion, the rest, with hope.


	16. Learning to get along

**Disclaimer: Don't own cats.**

**A/N: I have a few chapters left to go. I love the reviews guys, I would love more though, if you can spread the word. Thanks for the support. I'm glad to hear that you guys love it so far. ^^**

Eyes popping open, Blaise found herself in near complete darkness. She couldn't move, she was crammed into a tiny cage, and her hands her tied behind her back. At first she wondered what happened, but then it all came rushing back to her. Blaise was too exhausted to try and cry for help though. Macavity's face kept appearing in her mind, and Blaise couldn't remember why she knew his name in the first place. It seemed her life was falling apart right before her eyes. Blaise closed her eyes once more and let out a terrified whimper.

"Well, he got you too?" A voice came. Blaise peered into the darkness, trying to find the location of the voice. It was, what appeared to be a female, but she was in another cage a few feet away. Blinking, Blaise looked at her. The woman was giving her a fierce glare, and Blaise wondered why a stranger hated her so much already.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise demanded, her fear forgotten.

"Macavity, That's what. Though, it doesn't surprise me. You've always seemed to be a magnet for trouble. At least now you can't touch Alonzo." Taken aback, Blaise squeaked in surprise.

"I don't know anyone by the name Alonzo. Even if I did, he probably likes me better than you. You seem to be kind of an overbearing lady. I'd probably be a better match for him than someone so possessive." Blaise spat. The woman's eyes went wide in hatred.

"At least I'm not the one who goes around breaking tom's hearts! Half the tribe is angry with you for what you said to Quaxo!" The woman pressed her face up against the bars of her cage and hissed. It was a very catlike hiss, and Blaise reeled back when she realized she was talking to yet another freak-cat.

"I'm getting sick of hearing that name, Quaxo. I never met anyone named Quaxo in my life. What the hell kind of a name is that anyway?" Blaise snarled. The woman was quiet. Her eyes narrowed, not in suspicion, but in confusion.

"You don't remember Quaxo? Or you don't want to remember? You spent an entire night dancing with him, you spent the night in his den, he gave you a bath, and you don't remember?" The corners of her mouth turned into a mocking smile. "Oh, this is too funny."

"Excuse me, we're currently prisoners of some insane cat-freak, he's probably going to kill us, and you're making fun of me because I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about?" Blaise was insulted.

"Okay." The woman looked to the side for a moment, no doubt pausing for dramatic affect. "My name is Cassandra. I'm from the Jellicle tribe. We're cats, basically. Normal every day cats, except we dance, sing, and can change from a regular looking cat to, well, what you're looking at now." Cassandra said. So, this woman had a name after all. "You were attacked by what you humans call dogs, the protector of our tribe found you unconscious outside of the junkyard where we live, took you back, Quaxo changed you into a cat, you stayed, you danced, you insulted him, and left." Cassandra took a breath after her explanation, and looked back to Blaise as if Blaise should have known all of that already. She only shook her head.

"Look. I had another cat come into my home tonight, before Macavity. I don't remember his name, but he was begging me to come back. If he couldn't make me remember whatever it is I'm supposed to remember, then you won't be able to either." Blaise was able to roll into a kneeling position, but her hands hurt, and so did her head.

"You must have something, don't you? I know you feel some sort of connection, I can see it in your eyes. You can't sit there, your stupid human self, and tell me that the jellicle tribe means absolutely nothing to you." Cassandra's voice was rising. There was something about the way she was talking that sounded familiar. It was almost like she was angry, but she was begging instead.

_"If you want to go through with your human ritual, then do so! But don't deny an opportunity just because we're cats and you're not!" _The voice was so strong, so vivid and for a second, Blaise wasn't looking at Cassandra, but at a different person. Someone with a pretty white face. But all too soon, it was gone. Blaise blinked. She had no idea where that had come from. She was looking at Cassandra again. Cassandra was obviously waiting for an answer. Blaise swallowed before answering.

"No, sorry." She lied. "I don't remember anything." Cassandra snorted in disgust and turned away.

"You're a liar to boot." She muttered. "Perhaps Quaxo will be better off without you, after all." There was a silence for a moment, and Blaise shifted uncomfortable, wondering if she could get her hands free before Macavity came back. "Well, human." Blaise looked up at Cassandra, wondering why that sounded familiar too. "I suppose we need to start getting along if we're going to get out of here alive. Petty arguments won't do that, I'm afraid."

"So, what do you propose we do?" Blaise demanded. Looking around, she took full notice of her surroundings for the first time. They were in cages in some random alleyway, it looked like. Blaise could see the moon above her.

"I don't know." Cassandra admitted. "My paws are tied up, like yours. I don't know how to get out." Blaise frowned down at her knees. The position was hurting her badly. Once more, she struggled to get her hands free. The rope hadn't been tied tight enough, and Blaise was excited when she felt it coming free.

"I'm getting it!" Blaise exclaimed. She continued to struggle. If she could get her hands free, she could break out of the cage, and get Cassandra, and make a run for it.

"Oh no you're not." Blaise froze, and turned toward the sound of the new voice. It was most definitely Macavity. He slammed a paw down on the top of Blaise's cage, which rattled it, making her hurt even more. "We're going to have a party, and you two will be the guests of honor." Macavity turned around and walked away. Blaise started screaming again, along with Cassandra. Their cages were being picked up, probably by some of his henchmen. Blaise and Cassandra were able to make eye contact for a split second before their cages were separated. Squeezing her eyes shut, Blaise hoped that at least Cassandra would be able to to make it home.


	17. The cats are suddenly heroes

**Disclaimer: I had a dream about Cats last night. But I still don't own it. If I did, I'd make a sequel.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I now have 13. I didn't think my story would be this big of a hit. Also, I'm thinking of changing the story title. If anyone has any other ideas let me know!"**

The adult toms were barking out orders at the moment, with Munkustrap giving the main orders. After Quaxo had explained himself, the jellicles were going to plan a rescue attempt. Many of the younger cats were excited at this, but not all of them would be able to go. Someone had to stay behind and protect Old Deuteronomy.

After awhile of everyone talking all at once, Munkustrap threw his arms up in the air. "Quiet!" He shouted. All of the other cats paused and looked up at their protector. "Everyone needs to stop talking and listen!" Looking back down at a depressed looking Quaxo, who nodded, Munkustrap continued. "Quaxo knows where Cassandra is, Coricopat and Tantomile can sense it as well." He nodded to the twin cats, who just stared at him. Munkustrap gazed back out at the crowd. "Here is the plan again. I need every able fighter to step forward. The kittens will NOT be going." There was a small chorus of boos. Munkustrap glared at the four young queens. "It's too dangerous."

Munkustrap left it unsaid that the male kittens, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, WOULD be going. They were able bodied, and would be able to help fight if need be to get Cassandra back. After giving the directions, Munkustrap turned away, which caused the other jellicles to start talking again. He turned toward his leader, and his father, Old Deuteronomy. "This is very outside of our character." The leader said. His eyes were tired and full of sadness.

"I know. But we don't have any other choice. Quaxo won't use his magic to bring her back. It's almost like he's lost hope. I don't know what else to do, and Macavity most likely won't be alone."

"He would probably be expecting you as well." Old Deuteronomy warned. Munkustrap nodded.

"I refuse to leave a Jellicle behind just because Macavity might be waiting." His only response was the old cat nuzzled his head against Munkustrap's arm. He smiled, at the unspoken message. "We'll all come back. With Cassandra, I promise."

"Munkustrap, we should go, now." Tugger's voice said. "Alonzo's losing it, he's shaking and he keeps muttering to himself. Something about how he's going to get his paws on Macavity." Munkustrap glared at Tugger. Tugger could be a right pain sometimes, always joking around when he shouldn't. "I told him if he wanted a tom, he could always come to me. At least I'm nicer than Macavity." Tugger looked proud of himself, only to shrink away when Munkustrap's claws raked across his cheek, mirroring the scratch marks on his other cheek, probably from Alonzo.

"You can stay behind too." Munkustrap growled. "With that kind of humor you can entertain the kits while we're gone. Heavyside knows how much you love that." When no argument was offered, Munkustrap stalked off to gather the rest of the tribe. He didn't have to do much gathering though.

They were already in a group, and waiting with their claws out, and ready to fight. Munkustrap was glad they were willing to all go save Cassandra. But this bothered him too. This was not the way of a jellicle, to go looking for a fight. But if Macavity were to come back to the junkyard, he would have probably done so by now. No, they had to go to him.

Everyone turned into their normal cat forms, to avoid suspicion. Quaxo, Coricopat, and Tantomile were leading the way, letting their magic guide them. Alonzo, Munkustrap, Bombalurina, and Demeter were close behind, should anything happen. It would still look suspicious having a parade of cats walking around neighborhoods, but it was so late at night, Munkustrap trusted that all humans were asleep, or at the very least, if any were awake, they wouldn't be staring out looking for trouble.

After a long walk, they reached a more run down part of the city. There were less humans here, and the only ones that did live here were mainly homeless ones. Munkustrap watched as Quaxo sniffed the air, shrank back, and then after a moment's hesitation, continued on. They reached a dark alleyway, and even Munkustrap was starting to feel uneasy. Changing back into his jellicle form, he could see the alleyway was filled with hunched forms. Growling, slobbering forms. Standing on a ledge, was the Hidden Paw himself.

"Well well well. If it ain't the Jellicle tribe. I was expecting you." He gave his spine tingling laughter. Demeter couldn't resist.

"Macavity!" She shouted, crouching low. The evil cat looked down to something behind the pollicles that the cats couldn't see.

"Look, ladies. It's your friends." Macavity let out a yowl of pleasure, and his henchmen jumped down in front of the pollicles.

Quaxo blinked in surprise. He was hiding behind Alonzo now, quivering in fear, mainly of what he was sure he was going to find out. Macavity wasn't talking to just one person. He had said ladies. His eyes met Bombalurina's, Alonzo's, and then Munkustraps. He searched their gazes, hoping they had all heard the same thing. They had. Swallowing, Quaxo turned back to Macavity. Was Blaise alive?


	18. The battle begins

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Cats. Still trying though. xD**

**A/N: I have only a couple chapters left before the story ends. It's going to be awesome! I'm really excited to put it all up for you guys to read. I'm trying to do it as fast as possible so I can put up some other stories. ^^**

There were hisses all around, but there was no sign of anyone moving. Alonzo put a paw on Quaxo's shoulder to keep him from jumping forward. Whoever Macavity had been talking to, it wasn't worth risking injury to find out.

"No one's going to attack me?" Macavity asked in mock surprise. "Or do I have to introduce the guests of honor first?" Macavity jumped down, and after a second, jumped back on a ledge with a dark figure in his arms. Alonzo's claws came out, digging into Quaxo's shoulder when he realized it was Cassandra. She was alive, but very much frightened. From behind the pollicles came a terrified scream.

"Cassandra!" Quaxo fell back into Alonzo, but neither of them had any time to question it.

"Who's mate is she?" Macavity snarled. "I would very much like to see some romance before I claw her throat out!" Macavity flexed his claws and positioned them right by Cassandra's throat. She went still as a statue, her eyes wide and fixated on Alonzo's, silently pleading for help.

"Alonzo. Don't say anything. Please." It was Munkustrap. Alonzo shrugged it off. Shaking the other cats away from him, he fell to his knees and scooted closer. "Alonzo!" Munkustrap hissed.

"Don't touch her!" He begged, his voice rising over the growling of the pollicles. Macavity retracted his claws for a second, before positioning them again.

"So she's yours then."

"Leave her alone!" Alonzo pleased. He fell onto all fours. "I'll do anything, please!" Macavity hissed in return, grabbed Cassandra, and threw her down into the crowd of jellicles.

"Fight me then, you cowards!" Macavity snarled. He raised his hands up in the air, let loose his evil laughter, and waited.

The first jellicle to make any movement was Quaxo. He bared his fangs and claws, and let out the most demonic sounding hiss. Creeping forward, he began talking in a low voice. "This, is for the human!" With almost supernatural grace, He leapt forward and landed on the back of one of the henchmen. The cat spun around, trying to shake Quaxo off, but Quaxo had been down hard on his neck, and was digging his claws into the cat's chest. At first, none of the other jellicles moved, but the queens pounced forward soon after.

The pollicles stopped growling, and started barking loudly. It was an insane chorus of barking and growling, cats hissing and growling back. It was chaos. But the noise was turning into an all out brawl that filled the night air. Alonzo swatted at a pollicle who lunged back at him. Luckily, cats were more graceful, and he jumped back. Behind him, Jennyanydots had actually punched one of the henchmen.

In all the chaos, Blaise was still inside her cage. Her entire body was sore, but she didn't stop trying to get her hands free. Out of nowhere, the door to her cage swung open. It was a pollicle. "You're going to die, little kitten." Blaise opened her mouth to argue that she wasn't a cat, but before she could, she was yanked out of the cage. and sent sprawling on the ground. Her hands were no more free than they were a moment ago. Blaise struggled to get up.

"Leave me alone. I'm just a human, I just want to go home." She pleaded, tears in her eyes. The pollicle growled and kicked her, hard. She winced in pain, and tried to roll over. "Please, I didn't do anything." Blaise scooted herself backwards.

"Your friends couldn't save you." The pollicle growled. "Now it's your turn." He gave her another kick, this time in the chest. Blaise went sprawling backwards.

Quaxo, even though he was busy fighting Macavity's henchmen, saw the whole thing. For a split second, his vision went red with pure rage. The pollicle was hurting her! Without thinking, he pulled himself from his current battle and leapt for the pollicle, giving the brute a giant kick to the head. The pollicle went sprawling backwards, landing right by a dumpster. It yelped once, then took off running in the opposite direction. It would probably come back, but that wasn't a problem right then. Quaxo turned around, and his eyes landed on Blaise. When her eyes met his, his heart stopped.

"You're alive." Quaxo said in shock.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short!**


	19. Desparation

**Disclaimer: You know, I would love to meet the guy that invented Cats. Note: Guy, which is not me.**

Blaise looked into this cat's eyes. She was badly injured, she was tired from no sleep, she was pissed off, but for some reason, she already trusted this cat.

"You're alive." He said. Blaise didn't have to ask to know that this was the same Quaxo that Cassandra and that other cat had mentioned. There was something about him that made him seem more important than the others. Wordlessly, she nodded.

"Was I supposed to be dead?" Blaise joked. This was ridiculous. Just a few feet away was a raging battle, and she was sitting here debating her existence with a cat. The cat didn't smile or chuckle. He knelt down next to her and untied the rope. Blaise noticed tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She looked away from him. "I don't know who you are, and I don't know why I'm here. I just want to go home."

"Your home was burnt, Blaise." The cat said. Blaise had no response to that. Instead she rubbed her sore arms, glad that they were finally free. "Please look at me." She refused, and focused intently on the ground. "Please." The cat took a finger and turned her head so she was looking into his eyes. "I want you to remember the jellicles again. I want you to remember me, please. Just...keep looking." Blaise did as she asked. She stared into his eyes, and tried to remember. For a few moments, nothing was happening, but she was blown away by his eyes. For a cat, they were..beautiful.

Then there were flashes. She could see the moon, then back to his eyes. Dancing figures, then back to his eyes. She had a flash of a can of tuna, then back to his eyes. Then there were names. She was starting to remember a ton of different names, and she could see faces associated with each name. Then, his eyes again. His name came to her last. Quaxo. She knew who he was finally, and why he seemed so much more important. It had all finally come back to her. With a cry of agony, she pushed him away threw herself onto the ground, whimpering and breathing heavily, trying not to cry.

"Blaise." Quaxo spoke. "I'm sorry." Blaise sat up, and looked at him. She was so angry with him, but at the same time, she was so glad to see him again. Throwing her arms around him, she started sobbing. Remembering everything was emotionally painful. She hated herself for the way she had treated Pouncival when he showed up. She hated herself for forgetting, even though it had been Quaxo who made her forget. Quaxo kept repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again as he held her tightly. Blaise didn't want to let go. His fur was so warm and comforting. It was the first bit of comfort she'd had in days.

"Make me a cat again." Blaise said finally, speaking into his chest. Quaxo let go and frowned, holding her hands.

"You hated being a jellicle. You wanted to go home." He pointed out.

"Just do it." Blaise snapped. "I'm going to rip Macavity's throat out for kidnapping me and burning down my house." Quaxo didn't argue, but he sighed in defeat, and he called forth his magic, aiming it at Blaise.

Kicking her clothes off to the side, Blaise jumped into the fray, her ears back. She jumped directly in front of a very surprised Bombalurina and Pouncival, pushing them back gently. In front of her, his back toward her, was Macavity. Blaise let out a hiss when he turned around.

Macavity let out a yowl of anger. "You weren't supposed to escape!" He yelled. He pointed a claw at her. "How come you're not human anymore?" He started looking around, but glared back at Blaise.

"I'm going to kill you." Blaise hissed. "I'm going to kill you and I'm going to enjoy it way too much." She jumped at him, her claws out, and slashed at his throat. Blaise only just barely managed to scratch him. He pushed her back and jumped at her. Blaise was ready. She was pissed off, adrenaline was flowing through her, and she was ready to defend herself and the rest of the jellicles.

"Stop it, he's going to hurt you! I don't want to see you die again!" Pouncival hissed at her. Blaise ignored him, and jumped at Macavity again. The two were now rolling over each other, scratching and biting and hissing. Pouncival let out a hiss himself, and jumped in to help Blaise. Tumblebrutus joined soon after, followed by other cats. It was a huge brawl all over again.

The henchmen were now outnumbered, one henchman up against at least two or three cats. They ran off yowling, followed by the pollicles. Soon, it was only Macavity left, and he was still rolling around with Blaise. He got to his feet, and Blaise clawed at him one last time before he jumped toward a street light.

"Come back and fight, you coward!" Blaise yelled, repeating his words back to him. She started to jump forward, but was held back by Tumblebrutus and Quaxo. "Let me go! Let me kill him, he burnt my house down!" Blaise kept muttered, but when Macavity disappeared with an electric shock, Blaise collapsed to the ground. Tears blurred her vision as she stared up at where Macavity had just been a moment ago. "I failed." She whispered.


	20. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I only own Blaise. I don't think I'm allowed to own Cats. I'd make Misto mine if that were the case. **

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter, unfortunately.**

"We're all alive though." Blaise looked up and saw Munkustrap standing above her. He looked a little angry with her, but Blaise didn't look away. She met his gaze and prepared herself for whatever it is he wanted to say. His harsh gaze finally turned into a smile. "I'm Munkustrap." He said with a bow.

"I know. My memories came back." Blaise felt like going to sleep for a long long time. Her gaze drifted back down to the ground. She was mad at herself for not getting to Macavity. She wanted revenge, but now it was too late.

"You're not the smartest, going up against the Hidden Paw by yourself." Munkustrap continued. He bent down and reached a hand out, to pull her to her feet. "If they hadn't pulled you back, who knows what condition you'd be in? We thought you were dead. Don't make that thought a reality." Blaise laughed, despite the lack of humor and wiped her eyes.

"I pretty much am." She said through tears. "My house is gone, everyone thinks I'm dead, everything I owned was in that house. There's nothing to go back to if I were to leave you guys again."

"Then don' go!" Blaise turned her head to the side to see Rumpleteazer pushing her way toward Blaise. "I thought I told you it would be 'orrible!" Rumpleteazer pointed an accusatory claw at Blaise. "I told you it wasn't worth it, but did ya listen? NO! Maybe next time you'll listen ta me when I say somethin' important like that!." Blaise started laughing at the truth of that. She shook her head, indicating she had no intention of leaving again.

"Let's go back to the junkyard." Munkustrap ordered. Blaise was so exhausted, she was hardly able to stay on her feet. She was relieved when Quaxo picked her up to carry her back. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, but she was too deep in thought. Blaise hated to have to analyze her life.

She remembered her conversation with Libby, and realized that maybe Libby had been right. Blaise had been so stuck in a deep rut, that when a chance for adventure showed up, she had refused to take it. On top of that, she had probably hurt Pouncival's feelings badly by being so harsh. She had been so wrapped in self pity. Looking back, she could remember seeing his face fall in disappointment. She made a mental note to apologize to him later, when she had the chance to.

Blaise had hated her job. Slacking off had been more fun than actually working. Sure, her boss had been fairly understanding, but he was strict and wanted everything done perfectly. Blaise always had trouble meeting his expectations. There was also her lack of a social life. Blaise had purposely shut everyone out of her life while she became a workaholic. She had dumped her friends to buy a house and keep it maintained. While Blaise loved that house, it was only a few pieces of wood, in the end. She wondered if maybe the jellicles had been right all along, that there was nothing worthwhile about being a human. Blaise certainly didn't think so, not anymore. Everything important about her life was gone.

_"If everything was taken from you, you would still stay?" _Libby's voice echoed through her thoughts. Blaise opened her eyes to look at Quaxo. He was looking straight ahead, watching the road in front of him, but clutching her tightly. He was probably afraid of losing her again. Next to him, she could see Alonzo and Cassandra. Cassandra kept nuzzling her head against Alonzo's. He looked like he was the happiest tom, and Blaise was happy for the mated couple. They deserved each other. On the other side of Quaxo was Pouncival. Pouncival, unlike the other cats, was looking at her. He was giving her a sad look, a look that made Blaise visibly cringe. She hated herself all over again.

"I'm sorry." Blaise forced herself to say. . Quaxo looked down in mild surprise.

"I thought you were asleep." He inquired. Blaise shook her head at him before turning her eyes back to Pouncival. She started to explain herself more.

"I shouldn't have treated you that way, Pounce." She said. "I should have been nicer. I was so wrapped up with the problems in my own life I didn't think about how you'd feel." The young cat's face broke into a huge grin, and his eyes brightened. Pouncival reached a paw forth and grasped hers in a sign of forgiveness.

"It was funny, you trying to fight me off with a shoe though." He said, fighting a laugh. "What were you going to do with it?" He asked teasingly.

"Um...nothing." Blaise said. "At least, I don't know. The conversation was dropped when they reached the junkyard. Quaxo set Blaise down, only to hold her upright when Jemima and Victory jumped at her to give her hugs. Blaise laughed and returned the hugs and nuzzles. The two kittens pulled away and started twirling in happiness. Blaise couldn't help herself, she joined in. When they finally stopped, Victoria took Blaise by the hands and leaned forward.

"Have you changed your mind about my brother? He's looking awfully happy. I don't mean to be nosy though, but I love seeing him smile..." Victoria's eyes were wide with hope. Blaise knew that if it was her brother, she'd want the girl to love him in return, to make him happy.

"I don't know." Blaise answered. She frowned slightly. "He has a certain charm that I can't get over. Even as a human, his name haunted me. But I don't know him well enough. I think I want to go through with my 'silly human ritual.'" Blaise explained. Victoria smiled, and leaned forward to hug Blaise, but was interrupted.

"We missed you." Jemima shouted, jumping forward into Blaise again. "We're glad you came back." Blaise smiled, turning around back to Quaxo. He was facing her. Smiling, he waved his younger sister and Jemima away. They spun away, giggling.

"Welcome home, Blaise." Quaxo said proudly. He bowed in respect. Blaise stood in surprise when the entirety of the tribe stopped what they were doing, and faced her. Every last one of them pointed a claw at her, all of them smiling. It was embarrassing, but not horrible. Her face flushing, she returned the bow.

"Thanks." She said.


	21. Epilogue: Cat's don't say I love you

**Disclaimer: Don't own Cats. Never will. What a bummer, huh?**

A/N: This is the last chapter! I had so much fun writing this story. I know it gets sappy at some parts, but overall I really like how it turned out. I'm glad I got so many reviews. They meant a lot to me. Thanks again.

It was several months later, and Blaise was still trying to adjust to her life in the tribe. Things were awkward at first, with her and Cassandra barely on speaking terms. They were learning to become better friends, but still argued about almost everything. But for now, they agreed to disagree on most things, to keep the peace in the tribe.

Quaxo spent a lot of time with Blaise. They had come to a compromise. He agreed to "take it slow", as she put it. He was just happy to be spending time with her. Blaise was happy that she was getting to know him better. She still wondered if she had any real feelings for him, but didn't want to rush anything. Blaise still spent the majority of her time with Victoria, Rumpleteazer and Jemima. Overall, Blaise loved her new life much more than she did being a human. It was like watching black and white movies your whole life, then switching to colored movies.

The Jellicle ball was coming up. Munkustrap had to explain it to her a few times before she began to really understand. "You pick a mate. When the sun starts to rise, Old Deuteronomy will pick one cat to go to the Heavyside layer." Blaise was nervous about the mating bit. She didn't know who she'd mate with. Whispers all over the tribe said it was obvious she was going to mate with Quaxo, but Blaise wasn't so sure. She was rather hoping she could sit that one out, but according to Bombalurina, no cat went without a mate, ever.

The night of, Blaise sat nervously while Quaxo sang the introduction. She hoped the night would pass by quickly. After he was finished, she, along with the rest of the tribe, came out and started dancing.

Blaise was losing herself as she danced and sang with the rest of the cats. She didn't even know the words, only that it felt right to sing. Blaise allowed herself to smile as she pranced around. The toms and queens split up into two different groups, and Blaise found herself in between Demeter and Rumpleteazer. Blaise copied their moves, and was rather proud of herself for doing so. It was a beautiful night, and Blaise was excited.

All too soon, the mating dance was starting. Blaise was unsure of what to do at first. The other cats were dropping gracefully to the ground, toms finding their favorite queens. Blaise closed her eyes, not sure why she wasn't dropping down with them. She slid one foot in front of the other, and raised her arms above her head. Blaise waited, but felt nothing for a moment. Perhaps no one wanted to mate with her after all.

It was only a second later when she felt hands pressing up against her hips. Blaise was being lifted into the air again, but this time, she was ready for it. She lifted her right leg until it was perpendicular with her left, and she curved her arms a bit, and arched her back. For a second, it felt like she was falling, but the grip on her was steady. Soon, she was facing upward, her pose stiff. When she felt herself being lowered, she opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of who it was that had her. It was Quaxo. Blaise felt herself smiling. After a few more poses and spins, he began lowering the both of them to the ground.

When she was laying down, he angled himself above her, breathing heavily. Blaise closed her eyes and listened to his breaths as he laid his head on her chest. Her arms wrapped around him as they felt the other cats inching closer. At first, Blaise was terrified. They had to do this in a large group? When nothing explicit happened, Blaise realized that they only picked their mates, they didn't actually do anything.

His fur was so warm, and so soft. Why did it take her this long to admit her stupidity? From the moment she first met him, to now, there had always been something unique about him, something that none of the other jellicles had. Blaise couldn't imagine being with a human anymore. Even when she had lost her memories, she had known him. It was his eyes. Blaise couldn't forget his eyes, no matter what. They were always in her dreams.

"Quaxo." Blaised whispered. She wanted to say it. It was important to her. There was no response from him at first, but he rolled over off of her and curled up right next to her. Blaise was pulled onto her side, and found herself looking into his eyes. "Quaxo." Blaise said again.

"Don't say anything," Quaxo whispered. Putting a paw over her mouth, he nuzzled against her neck, in a manner that told her she was his. "Cats don't say I love you."  
**  
A/N: THE END.**


End file.
